Hier encore
by Shinred
Summary: Cloud ne se remet toujours pas de la mort d'Aeris. Il essaye de faire son deuil avec l'aide de ses amis, qui en racontant chacun leur histoire, lui apprendront que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille...Spoiler de FF7 advent children.
1. Mélancolie

**_Hier encore._**

Genre : un peu sombre, très introspectif. Voici l'histoire des personnages de Final Fantasy 7 tel que Shinred la voudrait.

Disclaimer : J'ai acheté Square Enix hier !!! Ca vous en bouche un coin n'est ce pas ? Je déconne bien sûr mais si vous souhaitez m'offrir la firme pour mon anniversaire j'en serai ravie !

Note de l'auteur : Shinred est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !! Après quelques mois d'absence et de repos voici donc ma nouvelle fan fiction sur un univers totalement différent de ma première fic !! Rien de spécial à ajouter à part que comme d'habitude vous avez le droit à une petite phrase ( citation dans ce cas là ) pour bien être dans l'univers de mon histoire ! J'espere que ça vous plaira. Le premier chapitre sera un peu court, il est juste là pour situer l'action !

Cependant je tiens à préciser que cette histoire aura des mises à jour assez espacées, je m'en excuse d'avance. Et c'est parti !!!!

* * *

_« Il y a des présences qui finissent par être plus douloureuses que certains abandons. » _

**Jérôme Touzalin**

Chapitre I - Mélancolie :

Des volutes lumineuses évoluaient gracieusement sur les parois de la caverne. Leur faible lueur éclairait à peine le visage fatigué de Cloud. Les traits tirés et l'air las, le jeune homme était assis par terre dans un recoin sombre. Encore une fois il ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses esprits, mais rien ne venait. Les souvenirs des semaines passées n 'étaient qu'un imbroglio de moments et de situation difficiles, de pensées noires, de présences et d'absences.

Il respira profondément, cet endroit lui apportait le calme dont il avait tellement besoin, il se sentait apaisé par cette douce ambiance. Seul le corps de cette jeune femme emprisonnée dans un sarcophage de mako le troublait. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce visage d'ange à l'air endormi. Il plissa les yeux, gêné par l'oppressante lumière bleue qui s'en dégageait,et la contempla pendant encore quelques instants.

Il ne l'avait jamais connue mais son visage lui était devenu familier à force de la côtoyer dans cet endroit sordide.

_« Il serait peut être temps que tu retournes à Edge. »_ La voix ténébreuse de Vincent résonna tel un couperet, mettant fin au long et pesant silence.

Cloud se laissa aller à soupirer, sentant la magie de l'endroit s'évaporer à l'évocation de la néo-métropole. Il baissa son regard, évitant soigneusement celui de son ami. Puis après quelques secondes de réflexions, il répondit d'une voix presque inaudible :

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ... »_

Il avait toujours ce regard vide, cet air absent qui caractérisait tellement bien son état d'esprit actuel. Il gardait cette même expression depuis des mois : ce côté à la fois perdu et désabusé qui exaspérait tant ces compagnons.

Vincent préféra ignorer cette réponse, il avait tellement l'habitude de l'entendre dire de telles bêtises. Car Cloud ne cessait de reporter son départ pour Edge, chaque jour il trouvait une nouvelle excuse pour le remettre au lendemain. Et bien que Vincent appréciait sa compagnie, il préférait le savoir auprès des orphelins plutôt que de l'entendre ruminer sans cesse son passé.

A pas lents, il s'avança vers le cercueil de son amour perdu et posa sa lourde main métallique contre la mako cristallisée.

_« Cloud ... »_ commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour trouver les mots justes _« ... Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ... Alors fait le pour Marlène et Denzel. »_

L'ex soldat se sentit fautif à l' évocation du nom des deux enfants. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air renfrognée. Il posa sa main sur son épée, hésita pendant encore quelques secondes puis finit par se lever. Il rangea sa lourde arme dans son dos tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la grotte.

_« S'il le faut ... »_ dit il en sortant de la caverne de Lucrecia à grandes enjambées, sans même se retourner.

* * *

Le doux bruit de la pluie berça Denzel qui doucement se rendormit. Marlène resta encore quelques instants à veiller sur le sommeil de son jeune ami, puis se décida enfin à quitter la chambre. A pas feutrés elle traversa le couloir pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle glissa sa tête entre les barreaux et scruta le rez-de-chaussée. Du haut des marches, elle pouvait apercevoir Tifa qui commençait à s'affairer au comptoir du bar. 

La petite fille la regarda encore un moment puis décida enfin de faire demi tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir cette présence rassurante à ses côtés.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et se coucha sur les draps encore chauds. Pendant un moment, elle écouta le murmure du vent en contemplant la grisaille de la ville, puis elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et s'empara d'une photo de Barret.

Elle posa la photographie parmi le monticule de peluches qui jonchaient son lit. Puis elle commença à parler tout haut :

_« Tu sais papa, tu me manques. Je pensais te voir hier mais Tifa m'a dit que tu avais encore du travail. Alors je t'attend ... »_

Elle se tut. De loin, elle pouvait entendre la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle attendit quelques secondes que le calme revienne puis reprit :

_« Je m'ennuie de toi papa ...Et je pense qu'ils ont besoin de toi ici ... »_

Marlène serra la photo contre son coeur et la rangea précieusement dans son tiroir à secrets. Puis elle se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre : encore une fois Cloud attendait devant le bar sans rentrer.

* * *

Tifa essaya de fermer la lourde porte le plus lentement possible, afin de ne pas réveiller les enfants. Puis pendant un long moment elle contempla le dos de Cloud, cherchant un quelconque stratagème qui le pousserait à entrer. En vain. Elle démarra donc la conversation par des banalités: 

_« Tu n'entres pas ? »_

Cloud se retourna enfin.

_« J'ai du travail... J'attend seulement que la pluie s'arrête... »_ répondit il vaguement.

Tifa serra les dents pour ne pas s'énerver. Encore une fois il inventait une excuse pour se dérober, partir au plus vite. Elle commençait réellement à penser qu'il cherchait à les fuir.

_« A quoi ça sert que tu sois venu si c'est pour ... »_ elle s'interrompit, le flot ininterrompu de ses pensées dépassant sa parole _« vient au moins dire bonjour à Denzel et Marlène. Ils demandent après toi ... »_

_« Je rentrerais tôt ce soir. »_ répondit-il avant de la laisser finir.

_« Bien sûr ! »_ acheva-t-elle, sarcastique, avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

A nouveau leur dialogue de sourd reprenait, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne cède.

Le bruit de cette porte qui claquait, une fois de plus, fit l'effet d'une balle en plein coeur pour Cloud. Ce n'était qu'un reproche de plus sur sa longue liste de pêchés après tout...

Mais quand allaient-ils tous comprendre qu'il n'y pouvait rien ? Que les géostigmates, la mort d'Aeris et les révélations de ces dernières années l'avait meurtri au plus profond.

Il se remémora avec nostalgie les beaux jours d'Avalanche, glorifiant ces années où il était encore un jeune homme insouciant. Si seulement il pouvait un jour revivre ce sentiment glorifiant...

* * *

Le temps se couvrait, la pluie devenait battante. Et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Cloud ne voulait pas affronter cette tempête. Trempé jusqu'aux os, l'air repentant, il entra dans le bar de Tifa. 

La jeune femme continuait à astiquer les verres au comptoir, alors que les premiers clients de la journée s'installaient aux tables qui jouxtaient la baie vitrée. Il resta planter devant le seuil de la porte, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

Après s'être fait bousculé par une vieille dame pressée d'entrer, Cloud se décida enfin à s'approcher de Tifa. Elle le regarda avec dédain, toujours vexée par l'attitude de son ami.

_« Tes colis sont là, il y en a trois pour le chantier de Barret et quatre pour la Shinra. Ils doivent être livrés avant la fin de la semaine. »_ lui dit elle sans même le regarder.

Cloud détailla les paquets et leurs adresses. Quand soudain une petite fille déboula des escaliers. Elle portait une robe blanche, un noeud rose dans les cheveux et ses yeux était encore tout ensommeillés.

Marlène se jeta dans les bras de Cloud, heureuse de le revoir. Le jeune homme lui caressa les cheveux maladroitement, cherchant une excuse pour se dégager de cette étreinte.

_« Cloud tu es revenu !! »_ lui dit elle d'une voix euphorique.

Tifa couva la petite d'un regard bienveillant pendant que cette dernière fouillait dans les tiroirs du couloir.

_« Attend Cloud, je veux que tu livres quelque chose de plus à Papa ! »_

Elle fouillait fiévreusement, faisant tomber la moitié du contenu par terre, puis enfin elle afficha un sourire victorieux en tendant un dessin et une petite lettre au jeune homme.

_« Tiens. Puis attend. »_ elle se mit à chercher quelque chose dans ses poches, puis tendit un pièce de 5 gils à Cloud _« Ca c'est pour payer ta course ! »_ ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant la pièce.


	2. Négation

_Voici encore un petit chapitre introductif avant que l'histoire ne commence réellement, qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet ! Pardon, la mise à jour à été un peu longue ... Mais vous savez ce que c'est ... ;)_

_En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews Silvara, Yune-chan66 et Shine. Elles m'ont fait très très plaisir !

* * *

_

_" Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur. Le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore."_

**George Gordon, Lord Byron.**

Chapitre II - Négation:

Les 5 gils, Cloud les avait gardé précieusement. Dans une poche tout près de son coeur, elle trônait au côté d'une fleur fanée symbole de tant de choses.

« _Quand est ce qu'on te reverra ?_ » La frêle voix de Denzel revint à l'esprit de Cloud, tandis qu'il arpentait les routes sinueuses de Canyon Cosmo.

Et indubitablement, il se rappelait le visage pâle et maladif de l'orphelin, avec ses yeux rouges et son visage trempé de sueur. Denzel, pauvre enfant des taudis, encore épuisé par le souvenir des Géostigmates.

Cette phrase, elle lui avait fait aussi mal que la réaction de Tifa. Peut être parce que Denzel lui rappelait des souvenir plus ou moins oubliés : une enfance entre insouciance et contrariétés.

Cloud fit une grimace et réajusta la visière de son casque, comme pour chasser ces pensées désagréables de son esprit. Mais rien n'y faisait, il se repassait le film des évènements de la journée en boucle : la question de Denzel, le silence qui l'avait suivi, et surtout sa réponse :

« _Je ne sais pas ..._ »

Une réponse vague, aussi vague que ses sentiments depuis la mort d'Aeris.

Il scruta le soleil qui se couchait au loin, et pendant quelques instants son esprit torturé se vida de toutes pensées négatives, lui laissant encore un moment de répit avant que l'observatoire de Buggenhagen ne se dessine au loin.

* * *

Cloud monta les quelques marches qui le menèrent jusqu'au village. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait lourdement dans le silence presque palpable qui régnait ici. Autour du feu, des dizaines d'habitant se recueillait. Nanaki était à leurs côtés, il se tenait la tête baissé, le visage fermé, leur murmurant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Après quelques instants, il remarqua la présence de Cloud et s'en approcha. Sa démarche était lente, son pas lent et mal assuré : il était méconnaissable.

« _Je suis content de te voir._ » dit il en s'asseyant sur un rocher près du jeune homme.

« _Je dois livrer des colis à Barret, et en passant devant Canyon Cosmo je me suis dit que..._ » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne dévoilant pas ses sentiments à son ami. Peut être avait il peut d'être niais, ou peur de trop se livrer.

« _Tu as bien fait ..._ » conclut le félin, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire.

Cloud fixa le remue-ménage autour du feu, n'osant demander à Nanaki la raison de toute cette cérémonie. Ce dernier prit les devant :

« _Bugghenagen est décédé hier... Il nous a quitté tard dans la nuit..._ »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun bruit ne puisse en sortir. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il regrettait de ne pas être venu plus tôt, qu'il aurait aimé lui dire au revoir, qu'il aurait voulu les aider... Mais tous ces mots restaient ancrés au fond de lui même sans qu'il ne puisse les prononcer.

« _Il fallait s'en douter Cloud, tu sais depuis quelques années il était tellement fatigué... Et j'ai toujours pensé que les souffrances qu'on avait infligé à la terre l'avait miné..._ »

« _Je ..._ » commença Cloud

« _Cette ambiance me pèse._ » coupa Nanaki « _Je préfèrerais que nous parlions au calme._ »

Cloud prit une mine contrite, les discussions n'étaient pas son fort. Il aurait préféré que son ami lui propose simplement l'hospitalité et le laisse se reposer. Mais il n'osa contrarier son ancien compagnon en ce jour funeste et le suivit jusqu'à l'observatoire.

* * *

Nanaki se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé délabré. 

« _Assieds toi, je t'en prie._ » dit il en désignant un fauteuil par un léger mouvement de tête.

Cloud entra doucement dans la pièce mais n'osa s'asseoir, de peur de s'éterniser dans cet endroit empli de souvenir. Il resta debout, droit comme un piquet, à détailler les meubles anciens et poussiéreux, les tableaux d'ancêtres et les fioles de divers contenu qui trônaient sur les étagères.

Il fronça le nez pour éviter de respirer l'odeur de mort qui planait dans la maison.

« _Quelque chose te dérange Cloud ?_ » demanda Nanaki en scrutant le visage du blond.

« _A peu près tout._ » aurait voulu répondre Cloud. Mais il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil, tout en restant silencieux.

Nanaki laissa son regard parcourir la pièce puis s'arrêta sur Cloud. Les vêtements du jeune homme étaient en piteux état, couverts de sable et de poussières.

« _Tu étais encore sur la falaise de Zack._ » dit le tigre, sa voix laissant trahir une certaine déception.

Cloud ne répondit pas. Nanaki secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation.

« _Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps tu avais fini par aller de l'avant... Mais Tifa avait bel et bien raison..._ » dit il doucement, sans laisser répondre Cloud.

« _Tifa ??_ » demanda Cloud, qui, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, semblait être tiré de sa torpeur.

« _Oui, Tifa. Une amie à toi, enfin une de tes amis. Si tu avais oublié ..._ » dit une voix féminine surgissant derrière la porte.

Cloud se retourna en dégainant son arme, se parant à toute éventualité. Il fit face à une jeune wutaienne.

« _Yuffie ?_ » dit Cloud, étonné de la croiser en un tel lieu.

« _Ça fait un bail Cloud. Je pensais que tu viendrais nous donner un coup de main à la WRO... mais je vois que je me trompe_. » dit elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de Nanaki. « _Reeves aurait besoin d'un coup de main, si ça t'intéresse..._ »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse.

« _Nanaki, je n'aurais vraiment pas dû me déplacer... Tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien, il n'a pas envie de s'en sortir..._ » dit la jeune fille en croisant les bras, visiblement exaspérée.

« _On m'a demandé de livrer des colis... Je suis désolé Yuffie mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps de..._ » dit Cloud pour se défendre.

« _Le temps de parler à tes amis ??? Le temps de les aider ??? Le temps Cloud ??? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas l'envie qui te manque ???_ » Yuffie se leva précipitamment, attrapa ses affaires et se posta devant Cloud « _Tu es égoïste Cloud Strife , et ce n'est pas parce que les autres se complaisent à te plaindre, que je ferai pareil._ »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie avec pertes et fracas, frappant violemment le parquet miteux de ses talons. Puis elle partit en claquant la porte.

« _Je ferai mieux de partir moi aussi._ » dit Cloud en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau. Il paraissait visiblement touché par les paroles de la jeune femme.

« _Fait comme il te plaira._ » dit Nanaki, l'air las.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une Yuffie, rouge de colère.

« _J'avais oublié mes matérias...!!!!_ » cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

« _Je les ai laissé à Karumi au magasin d'équipement. Au fait, tu passeras le bonjour à Vincent et à Reeves pour moi_. » répondit Nanaki.

« _Très bien_. » continua Yuffie, toujours sous le coup de l'énervement. « Au revoir Nanaki. »

* * *

Cloud était reparti, et Nanaki l'avait laissé faire, tant bien que mal. Et c'est au petit matin que le jeune livreur arriva sur le chantier. Slalomant entre les tiges de fer, les flaques de pétrole et les cabanes de chantier, il errait à la recherche de Barret. 

Il le trouva sirotant un café, contemplant le paysage désertique du Gold Saucer.

« _Je ne pensais pas que tu retournerais aux alentours de North Corel._ » dit Cloud en guise de bonjour.

« _Cloud !!! Content de te revoir._ » commença Barret « _Tu as mes colis ?_ »

Cloud lui tendit les trois colis que Tifa lui avait donné. Barret en pris deux en main et ajouta :

« _Celui là ... Je voudrais que tu le livres à Cid..._ » dit il désignant un petit paquet que Cloud gardait en main.

« _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ » demanda le blond en détaillant le paquet.

« _Oh ... rien ... une babiole sans importance, mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu l'apportes à Cid..._ »

« _C'est que je devais passer à la Shinra pour une livraison..._ »

_« Ce n'est pas grave Cloud ... Prend le temps qu'il te faudra ... Mais fait le..." _Conclut Barret avant de rentrer dans sa baraque de chantier.


End file.
